narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exposed Bone: Cataclysmic Bone Ash Prison
|image= |kanji=剥き出しの骨: 破局の骨灰監獄 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mukidashi no Hone: Hakyoku no Kokkaikangoku |literal english=The Exposed Bone: Cataclysmic Bone Ash Prison |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Kekkei Genkai~Shikotsumyaku, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long }} is a extremely advantageous technique crafted by Jun Kusaregedo. Created after witnessing the awe inspiring defense crafted by members of the Yuki Clan. Quite similarly to the aforementioned technique, it is a technique that can be considered both defensive and offensive by all means. Using the The Exposed Bone in conjunction with the Inversion of the Spirit, Jun is able to produce a terrifying structure that passively absorbs the soul essence of the opponent all the whilst boasting the indomitable defenses of the Shikotsumyaku. Anyone unfortunate to be caught in this technique suffer a fate far worse than death, their body quickly disintegrating to ash and their soul damned to the Realm of Gakido, where their souls would be eternally tormented by the Hungry Ghost, without finding the eternal peace of the Pure Land. Overview A truly insurmountable fortress that makes all around tremble in fear from the irrepressible Dark Chakra exuded by it. What this technique represents is complete and utter dominance in all forms possible, making the strongest warriors feel aghast at their fruitless endeavors to overcome it. Those caught by it feel nothing but the eternal suffering of the Hungry Ghosts, wishing for a different fate, one that hadn't been so cruel to them. As the bones shot forth from the corners of the fortress pierces their skin, crying was no longer an option. As one's body slowly disintegrates into nothing more than ashes, one thinks that all had passed and their time to move onto the Pure Land has come, they feel an eerie presence behind them, suddenly the terrifying loud groans of a hungry stomach echo throughout the plains. As if graciously mocking the condemned soul, the fortress begins its last cruel. Seemingly creating a mouth upon its surface, it sucks in the lost spirit. For one to say it was merely devouring one's soul would be an understatement of epic proportions, it completely and utterly destroys one spiritual self beyond the point of return. The crying soul would then be bound to the eternal cycle of reincarnation in the Hungry Ghost Realm, where they feel the insatiable hunger and perpetual starvation of the Hungry Ghosts. The safe haven for all his comrades yet the nightmare of one who opposes him. Jun has even shown the ability to transform this fortress into an unstoppable ship, switching the role of defense into offense. This ship is capable of shooting multiple All-Killing Ash Bones to decimate nearly any foe in a singular sweep. Strong enough to decimate an entire country in a mere hour, killing all its inhabitants in the first half. Not a single technique has been shown to be able to stop this gruesome onslaught, because of its impenetrable defenses and nearly unstoppable offense, it is undoubtedly one of the greatest techniques created by Jun via his Shokuyoku. Even thousands of years after his demise, one can see beautiful paintings depicting Jun dominating the skies in his mighty vessel.